dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hoshimaru Clan
Hoshimaru.jpg Ishin.jpg|Ishin Takeda, Kaicho of The Hoshimaru Clan 'Background/History' The Hoshimaru Clan or "Star Dog" clan, was founded by Ishin Takeda, and built upon by sheer intellegence, trickery, and proper business running. He started the clan at the age of 12, his heightened intellegence gained him a high and early following, as such he decided to turn his growing following into an organization. Being the gamer that he was, he was heavily influcenced by the Yakuza game series, and decided to create his own mafia type organization to have something he could sit on and rule for a while. However he didn't want the tiresome battles, trials, and tribulations. As such he studied up on other means of making money, and still monopolizing the city as a whole. With he used his major degree in business to begin worming his way, and eventually controling Kasihana cities trade market. That business alone, has kept the money rolling in by the millions. This clan consist of only the best fighters, for sheer defense and some of the most intellectual minds avalible. Joining this clan will definitly put money in your pocket, but it may be dull as this clan is pretty low key even with high influences. 'Establishments' The Hoshimaru clan accels in imports and exports, along with Kasihana's trade market. Imports and exports may seem like prosaic terms that have little bearing on everyday life, but they exert a profound influence on the consumer and the economy. In today’s interlinked global economy, consumers are used to seeing products and produce from every corner of the world in their local malls and stores. These overseas products – or imports – provide more choices to consumers and help them manage strained household budgets. But too many imports in relation to exports – which are products shipped from a country to foreign destinations – can distort a nation’s balance of trade and devalue its currency. The value of a currency, in turn, is one of the biggest determinants of a nation’s economic performance. Read on to learn how these mundane staples of international trade have a more far-reaching influence than most people imagine. As such within Kasihana City the hosimaru has established every port and export tatic that requires something coming into and going out of the city. This in term gives him connections across the actual globe instead of just the city itself. The revenue gaiend from such business often fluxuates espcially dealing with stock markest, but it's estimated to be somewhere between 50,000 tanz to 50 million tanz, in a weeks process.\ 'Clan Perks' 'Enhanced Combat' This clan mainly specializes it's members with Bio-Enhancements, that will often result in them having some form of power or extraordinary ability that is in no way human. The result is randomized, but on the regular, The user is able to become unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. Ishin has money beyond most imagination, and is so intellegent he is able to give complex instrutions on how to deal with nonomachinery, and bio engeniering. His leading scientist take notes, and do as such. Note: one won't get all these at once. Even choosing the Bio Enhancmet page, you only get 3 perks form the jump. *Accelerated Development *Combination Attacks *Critical Impact *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Mauling *Enhanced Strike *Weapon Proficiency *Become skilled in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat. *Proficiently learn multiple fighting styles. *Adapt to different methods of fighting with little to no preparation or time. *Attack Cancellation *Heavy Strike *Multi-Hit Strike *Multi Strike *Razor Wind *Speed Strike 'Clan Traits' *All members will be clean cut, standard black and white dress suits *all members wear sunglassess *All members have stars tatto'd on the right sides of their necks *All members attend comic book conventions 'Honor Code' #Hoshimaru do not kill without meaning #Hoshimaru do for the commuinity in secrecy #Hoshimaru beilive in teamwork over individuality #Hoshimaru do not deal in other Yakuza affairs unless prompted or ordered #Hoshimaru "clean up their messes" with effecency, and will lead their lives in normalcy until called upon other wise. 'Rank' *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *Red Fighter: *Courier ( Kūrie) *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) *Op's Expert: *Little Boss AKA Aniki: *Advisers: *''Boss AKA Oyabun: *Chairman (Kaichō): Ishin Takeda 'District Location' District 2 'Allies/Enemies' 'Allies' *'The Kenrock Clan' 'Enemies' *'Every other Clan' Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza Clan Category:District 2 Category:Hoshimaru Clan Category:Hellfire Syndicate